


Deseo y Serpientes

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: En lo profundo de los bosques de albania se encuentra el señor tenebroso, pensando como volver al mundo magico y arrastrar a sus mortifagos. El no siente amor pero si un poco de deseo. Un dia se topa con un hermoso ejemplar de serpiente de nombre nagini.





	Deseo y Serpientes

Un ápice de luz se filtraba entre las copas de los grandes árboles, el canto de las aves y el correr del riachuelo. Una figura oscura se movió muy lento, entre el espeso bosque. Aquel ser se sento en una roca, se pronuncian unas palabras extrañas. Una pequeña serpiente se acercó y el ser continuo hablando. La serpiente parecia entender y responder.

La figura extraña se fue alejando y la pequeña serpiente también. En una casucha sucia y estilo medieval entro. Se encuentra en un sillon de forro de oso negro. Miro la chimenea y este fuego. Se trata de capucha y dejo en una piel blanca con algunas venas azules, rasgos fuertes y hermosos, algo de cabello castaño, pero unos dilatados y una mezcla entre humano y serpiente.

Tomar una copia del diario El profeta, se le mencionó a Lord Voldemort como el mago oscuro mas cruel y poderoso del mundo.

Era el acertijo de Tom Sorvolo, se derrota, sus seguidores y el juicio, otros muertos, su única visita era Peter Colagusano. Necesitaba recuperar y volver a tomar el control.

Los dias y las noches no tienen el tiempo. Cierto día en el bosque hablando parsella esperando una respuesta, aparente mi serpiente pequeña, seguida de una vibración muy fuerte, llegando más tarde una enorme serpiente, que doblaba el tamaño de un hombre y una banda ancha.

Voldemort entablo platica en parsel con esa hermosa serpiente. Esta es la historia de los muggles y los magos. Dicen que habia seres mágicos y animales fantásticos por todo el bosque, pero que saban de su presencia oscura por eso no se acercaban.

El mago oscuro le escuchó con atención, cada día en el mismo lugar, para hablar.

Después de un tiempo,nagini seguia al señor oscuro a su pauperrima casa en medio del bosque.

Uno de tantos dias, se apareció peter colagusano llevando unos periódicos,comida y pociones. Se quedo asombrado al ver a la enorme serpiente a los pies de voldemort.

Colagusano: mi señor, aqui le traigo.

Voldemort: inutil

Colagusano: si mi señor, y eso. Apuntando a nagini

Voldemort: es algo mas precioso que tu vida

Colagusano: lo entiendo, estare unos dias,hasta que se calmen las cosas en el mundo magico.

Voldemort: novedades?

Colagusano: mucha vigilancia por  parte del ministerio de magia

Voldemort: Ya lo sabia, los mortifagos  
  
Colagusano: En Azkaban y algunos otros alegaron que les lanzo un hechizo para manipularlos  
  
Voldemort: dame lo que traes  
  
Buscando en la bolsa de piel de unicornio, en ella habia varios frascos de muchos colores, contenian veneno de serpiente negra del amazonas, sangre de unicornio mezclada con sangre de lobo, polvo de las alas de una hada virgen y fango elaborado con agua de glaciar y tierra de cementerios malditos.

Algunos de esos frascos los bebio y otros los aplico en su piel, el señor tenebroso.

Colagusano lo veia con asombro, era un ser con tanto poder y conocimiento. Eso que uso le regreso algo de vitalidad en todo aspecto. Su rostro se veia mas humano, su cabello mas frondoso, su piel mas calida.  
  
Colagusano: Vaya asi no asusta tanto  
  
Voldemort: Que dices?  
  
Colagusano: Nada, preparare algo de comer  
  
  
El seguidor del señor tenebroso se dirijio a la cocina, sabia que solo prepararia de comer para el y quiza para esa bestia.  
  
El mago tenebroso seguia sentado, con nagini recorriendo su cuerpo, algo se susurraban en parsel, solo ellos sabian lo que decian. Por un instante colagusano se quedo petrificado observando aquello, aun Bellatrix era hermosa para su amo, y que decir de esa serpiente. Se limito a servirle como de costumbre, a dormir en una cama a lado de la chimenea.  
  
Pasada la media noche Lord Voldemort salio de la casucha y detras de el iba nagini, se interno en la parte profunda y cerrada del bosque, justo en la roca donde iba a meditar y practicar sus hechizos.  
  
Se sento como de costumbre y la serpiente se enredo en todo su cuerpo.Abrazandolo, con la punta de su cola comenzo a quitar esa vieja y apestosa tunica negra, se podia ver su bronceada piel y sus profundos ojos verdes, como antes de que fragmentara su alma en los horrocruxes. Nagini comenzo a frotar el miembro del mago mas temido del mundo, quien pronto dio señales de vida, con una tremenda ereccion. Le sonreia a Nagini. Con su lengua comenzo a tocar la punta del pene del mago, quien lentamenre gemia muy despacio.  
  
  


Las frias manos de voldemort se tornaron tibias al acariciar la sedosa piel de la serpiente, por todos lados la acariciaba, y se escuchaba como reaccionaba con una voz humana, de una chica encantadora, lentamente nagini fue bajando a su centro y acomodandose en la punta de la verga del Señor tenebroso, este comenzo a empujar, penetrando a esa bella serpiente.  
Destellos amarillos y verdes comenzaron a salir de su union. El cuerpo de serpiente se iba transparentando en una mujer, el mago quedo asombrado, en su vida habia visto aquella clase de transformacion, habia leido pero penso que eran cuentos para niños.  
  
Comenzo a besarla en los labios,a morder su cuello y tocar sus calidos pechos, bajando sus manos a su redondo trasero. Mientras subia y bajaba con unos deliciosos gritos y gemidos.  
Sentia como unos brazos humanos lo rodeaban en lugar de la piel de serpiente. Todoera tan extraño hasta para alguien como el pero lo estaba disfrutando bastante.  
Aquelle linda chica se acerco y le beso humendamente, haciendo que el mago acelerara su ritmo y estuviera apunto de terminar en ella y asi fue.  
  
Un orgasmo despues de mucho tiempo, era lo mismo que beber sangre de unicornio o quiza mejor, cuando lo logro y abrio sus ojos, solo contemplo a la enorme serpiente retorciendose y su miembro saliendo de ella.  
  
Voldemort tomo su tunica y se vistio de nuevo, caminando a la casucha, detras de el iba Nagini.  
  
El mago oscuro se quedo con algunas incognitas que ser era nagini: Un animago, un hibrido, una alucinación o tal vez una maldicion.....


End file.
